Paper Faces
by ErikPhreak
Summary: Erik didn't want to go to the party, He was tricked into it. Henriette didn't want to go to the party, She was dragged there. Fluffy, Modern Day, Written to appease my shippers Happy now girls?
1. Chapter 1: You shall go to the ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom and I probably never will, no infringement of copyright intended ect. Ect.**

Erik Amore was finding it very difficult not to throttle Andrew.

"There is no way I am going to that party. You can't force me."

Andrew sighed. It was the long suffering sigh of someone who has known his friend for a long time and knows it will be hard to change the friend's mind. "Look I have to bring 1 guest. That's how the party works. Angelique's family and mine are really close I can't just not go! Please Erik?"

Erik took a deep breath and counted to ten with his eyes shut. "Andrew…" he sighed, "I can't. People won't thank you for bringing me."

Then it was Andrew's turn to sigh again. "Erik I promise if we get one comment about your mask I will let you leave. I just have to bring a friend or I won't be allowed in. My family aren't like that anyway, and you know it."

"You owe me big time Andy."

Andrew cheered, "I'll take that as a yes. And now I have to go and inform my family we'll be coming before you change your mind." _Or before you throttle me…_ Andy had known Erik since Primary School, it was a huge thing for him to agree to come to a family do and Andy knew he would be repaying his debt to Erik for a long time afterwards. "You know," he added, as he was about to leave, "You might just enjoy it." Andrew grinned and slammed the door just in time to hear something hit the other side of the door.

------

"Oh Angie stop fussing." Henriette wrinkled her nose at her reflection. Angelique may be her best friend but now Henri was wondering why on earth she had allowed herself to be bedecked and frilled by her. The outfit did look fabulous though, but Henri never wore makeup and she thought the eye shadow was a bit much.

"Henriette you look beautiful!" Angie clapped, as per usual she was overly cheerful and looking forward to the party, her hair hung around her face which was made up rather seductively in deep reds and earth tones to match the burgundy sash tied around her waist. She was wearing a white shirt, embroidered with roses and a dark brown skirt that sat diagonally so one side brushed her ankles and the other just reached her knees.

"I have no idea why you are constantly trying to make me go out Angie." She sighed, tracing her scars with a primed and polished false nail. "I look ridiculous. I wish I had your figure."

The two girls giggled at each other. Henri was taller, being older, but had not been blessed by the bosom fairy and had little in the way of curves. When she was younger, before she met Angelique, if she didn't want to be recognised she would pretend she was a boy and call herself Henry so no one knew her real identity. Henriette liked having her identity secret as much as possible because of her past. It wasn't that she'd suffered a great trauma and was scared to show her true feeling or anything like that, she loved showing her feelings, and she wasn't shy in the normal way at all. It was just that she could remember what happened in her past. Her whole life she remembered a normal upbringing, some distant relative had paid for her to grow up in the boarding school where she had eventually met Angelique. But, before school she couldn't remember anything, nothing, not even why she didn't have parents or why she was scarred all over her face and arms.

Angelique however was tall for her age, thin and had a pretty figure, and looked good in pretty much anything she wore. Henriette often teased her for being a porcelain doll with her pale skin, bright blue eyes and dark straight hair.

"Henriette stop being silly!" Angie smiled when they finally got over the giggles, "You look brilliant, even with that silly bandana on. You should count yourself lucky I got you that long sleeved top and trousers not the outfit I really wanted to make you wear."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I'm sure you do."

They giggled again and Angelique forced Henri to confront the mirror one last time so she could do her hair. Even Henri had to admit this outfit did do her justice. She had been forced to wear tight black trousers that showed off what Angie called her 'hot little arse' to its full potential and a silver-green sash to match Angelique's red one. On her top half she was wearing a long sleeved top in an under-bust corset style. The corset was black, with silvery green stitching and the rest of the shirt was in a stylish green with flowing sleeves. The outfits were designed especially for the occasion by Angie and she had somehow made them completely different whilst making them match.

Heck the shirt even made her look like she had a bust!

Angelique stepped back. Henriette's long pale brown hair was done up in a plait curled around and pinned up so it was in a bun but some strands had been left to hang tastefully around her face and shoulders and down to her waist. That was the other thing, Henri's hair went all the way down to her waist, she had always left it long as a second line of defence against her face and arms.

"Angelique you are a genius. Where did you find my chest?" she laughed, punching her friend lightly on the arm.

"Under the bed." Angie joked in return, "Come on or we'll be late."

After a final squabble over jewellery the two girls left for the party.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Angelique literally dragged her friend through the door. "Stop fussing!" she hissed, "My family love you."

Still Henri tried to keep her hair and hands around the area of her mouth to cover the bandana up. The bandana that Angelique hated so much was black, with silvery snowflakes embroidered in a shiny black silk, it covered most of Henriette's face and her neck leaving only the bridge of her nose and her odd eyes. Her eyes are hard to describe with words, they were vivid green and ridiculously bright but imagine someone had gotten a kohl pencil and outlined her irises in black. That is what her eyes look like.

"Angelique I can't, this was a bad idea."

"Henriette."

"What?" Henri muttered as her friend twisted her wrists behind her back until it almost hurt and started steering her through the door.

"Shut up." Angie laughed, "Come on I just spotted Andrew, and you'll get on with him."

Henriette muttered something in audible and let herself be pushed forwards. They stopped right next to two men who appeared to be in a similar situation to the girls. As they drew closer Henriette saw the older man, who had his head practically in his lap say something like, "You will pay for this." And the younger man sighed and shook his head, standing up to greet Angelique.

They hugged, kissed cheeks in the traditional French way and started talking.

"Andrew this is Henri." Angelique smiled, she had an iron grip and was practically digging her nails into Henri's flesh so she was forced to look up and smile, luckily the sarcasm was only visible in the way she sneered under the cotton and not in her eyes.

"Hey Henri," Andrew smiled back, seemingly unfazed by the bandana. "That pathetic heap is Erik."

Erik twitched his hand my way of a greeting and the two younger partiers laughed, "Cheerfully isn't he?" Angelique chuckled, "He'll get on with Henri."

_I doubt it._ Erik and Henri both thought simultaneously.

Henriette flopped down on the couch next to the guy and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. "You two go party I am not moving from here." She stated, "I arrived, and you never specified that I had to join in."

Angelique rolled her eyes and led Andrew away to the dance floor.

----

Eventually Erik gave in. The girl sat next to him had only moved once, and that was just to get a drink which she sipped nervously and put down in front of her but didn't attempt to pick back up. She had a nice arse, which was all he could tell when she stood up since he refused to raise his head higher than he had too and she was quite tall. Eventually he turned, slowly, to look at her and immediately wished he hadn't because his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. She was sat back still but now her eyes were fixed on the ceiling and the bandana moved slightly as if she was mouthing something under her breath. He noticed that her arse was not her only redeeming feature, what was visible of her face was pale, but pretty with nicely shaped eyebrows and the most captivating eyes… Glad that he had started there he began to move his eye downwards; taking in her shirt, _whoever designed that is a genius…_ and trousers all the way down to black pirate style boots. _She's gorgeous! _He took a deep breath and flicked his eyes back up to her face, coughing quietly in an attempt to attract her attention

Henriette had tried to glimpse the mysterious Erik when she came back from the bar but all she had been able to see was elegant black hair, combed neatly back, and a the back of a neat black shirt. She had given up hope and was going through the words of a song in her head when a polite cough jerked her back to earth. The first thing she noticed was that the guy was taller than her when he sat up straight and she figured he would tower over her standing up. He was wearing plain black trousers and a black shirt but it suited him quite well. She could tell he was well muscled but he wasn't a typical hunk with a tan. In fact he was pale. Looking up Henri was glad her first reaction was to stare at the ground because it meant she had left his face for last. If she was honest the first thing she noticed was the mask, it was white and smooth, probably porcelain, but detracted nothing from his face. _I wonder what he's hiding._ She smiled to herself and did her usual double take to check her arms and face were fully covered. When she looked back at his face she noticed his eyes glowed like amber, yellow and flecked with gold. _Beautiful…_


	3. Chapter 3: Being sociable for once

"Henriette?" His voice was deep and masculine. She felt obliged to answer somehow but her tongue had run away with her sanity.

She nodded, took a deep breath and answered, "Erik?"

He nodded, smiling. _I wonder what she was thinking about._

"Pleased to meet you." She mumbled, turning her head and staring back at the floor. _I hate Angie so much._

"And you, I'm guessing that Angelique girl dragged you along?" _I love that girl for bringing you._

Henriette rolled her eyes, "Dressed me up like a doll, painted my face, fussed over my hair and drew blood on my wrists trying to get me through the door."

Erik laughed. _God he has a nice laugh! _Henriette thought, shocked at herself. She was usually so normal around boys.

"I suppose Andrew did the same for you." _Please inform him I am eternally grateful._

"Not quite." He chuckled, "He tricked me into coming. It was either this or the forfeit."

"Do I want to know what the forfeit was?"

"No."

They both laughed, Henriette imagining what weird forfeits a friend of Angelique's could come up with. They talked and neither mentioned the others mask.

----

At some point during the night Angelique and Andrew parted from a gaggle of friends and it was Andrew to first notice the change in their two guests.

"Look." He pointed, they were laughing and chatting animatedly, (what Henriette lacked in mouth movement she made up for in hand gestures) and both of them looked happy.

"Oh gosh!" Angelique giggled, "What a change, I didn't think she'd actually enjoy herself here. You should have told me you were bringing Erik!"

"Why?"

"So I could warn Henri you silly billy! She's going to kill me for leaving her with Mr Tall dark and handsome over there." Angie giggled, "Come on, we better leave them two it. If your Erik is anything like Henriette we'll be pushing up daisies if we interrupt."

----

The night dragged on but Henri and Erik were in a world of their own. They some how dropped all defences and it wasn't long before Erik knew everything about Henri and Henriette knew everything about Erik.

Henriette knew that Erik could do slight of hand magic and play piano, Erik knew Henri could sing – but didn't. Henriette knew Erik was a designer by profession and owned a small firm, Erik knew Henri worked at the zoo as a vet-come-zookeeper and specialized in exotic animals and birds of prey. Henriette knew Erik was afraid of spiders; she laughed at him and told him she loved spiders and nicknamed the one in the zoo Angie. Erik found out that Henri was ticklish and teased her mercilessly, earning them an odd look from Andrew, and so the night progressed.

Eventually Angelique came and sat beside them. "Come on Henri we've got to go. Can you give me a lift? I shouldn't really drive…" she grinned and Henri felt like poisoning her. _Excuse me but I am talking to a smart, funny, handsome guy and you just interrupted. Please fuck off._

"Yeah sure Angie, you can wear the helmet."

"Helmet?" Erik felt like he should get a conversation going again to stop this gorgeous young girl from leaving.

"Got to have a helmet for a motorbike." Henriette grinned, "What you think I wear these trousers for fun?"

Erik stared; _Oh my god the mysterious girl rides a bike. I have got to get her number NOW. _"What sort of bike?"

"A big shiny black Yamaha." She grinned, holding out her hand "Come on I'll show you."

Erik had just taken the proffered hand when Andrew came up behind him. "Hey Tall dark and crazy, you are free. I'm off."

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_ Erik was screaming in his head, he didn't let go of Henri's hand. He pouted, "Can I go with the lovely ladies to see the bike first?"

"No… we're going to miss the taxi if you don't hurry up."

Likewise, Henriette would not let his hand slip out of hers. When he took it she noticed he was wearing black fitted leather gloves, and his hands were big and manly. She nearly collapsed and if Andrew hadn't arrived she would have been stuck for conversation. As it was she didn't need to talk, Angie was talking for her.

"It's okay, I'm sure you two will meet again sometime." She winked at Andrew who laughed, "Come on Henri lets go."

Before she knew it her hand had been yanked out of Erik's and she was being dragged away. She looked longingly back at Erik who was wearing a similar lost expression and staring at his hand. Andrew put his hand up on Erik's shoulder and Erik shook him off, turning round and shouting at him but Henriette couldn't hear, she was already out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Dont be an ass Andrew

Angelique tapped her head. "Sexy isn't he? Shame about the mask."

Henriette turned and glared at Angelique. She would have liked very much to slap her but they were in the middle of the food court in the shopping centre so there was little she could do. "I hate you." She wasn't joking. The meaning dripped off every letter like poison.

"You could have called him back."

"I didn't get his number."

"Oh." Angelique suddenly realised her teasing comment had not been wise. Henri had been quiet all week, it seemed like she'd left all her personality at the party with Erik. She even dressed quietly, preferring black on jeans and her hair over her face. Sometimes Angie spotted tears in her eyes but they were always wiped away before she could say anything.

Angelique caught the death glare Henriette was giving her and sighed, "Okay okay, no more reading your thoughts and no more mentioning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named I promise."

Henriette forced a smile, "I'm sorry, I just… It's so…" she sighed and shook her head, resting her chin in her hands.

Angelique moved around the table and put her arm around Henri, _I wish Erik was here to comfort me. _Angie smiled weakly. "I understand. Come on I'll drop you back at your flat."

Henriette nodded and they walked back to the car park in silence. When Angie started the engine Henri spoke first, "Thanks Angie. I'm being a bitch."

"No your not," Angie smiled, "You're just being sensitive old you."

----

Once Henriette was safely dropped off and settled down in front of a cheesy horror movie with a tub of Ben'n'Jerry's ice-cream. Angie went home and tried to design an outfit but she gave up quickly, ending up with her hand hovering over the phone. Finally she grabbed it and dialled it quickly before she could change her mind. It rang, and a clear cool voice answered it.

"Hello?"

"Andrew!" Angelique gasped, "It's me, Angie."

"I guessed, where's the fire?" Angie sounded worried and excited and Andrew was freaked out.

"How's Erik?" Angie was literally grinning at the phone now.

"Still not talking to me because I stopped him going to see Henriette's bike. Why? Angie what's going on?" Andrew asked frowning,

Angelique sighed, "Jesus Andrew you can be slow sometimes. We have to meet up some time. All four of us."

"Why?"

She felt like thumping him and had to thump her desk as a compromise. Cursing loudly she balanced the phone on her shoulder so she could cradle her bruised fist. "Because, you half-brained twit, we have to get them together again."

Andrew blinked a few times. "Ew."

"What now?" Angie was getting really frustrated he could tell.  
"You're going to try and set them up. You know he's old enough to be her dad with a little stretch of the imagination?"

Angelique sighed, "That," she stated firmly, "Is not the point. Henriette is depressed and needs her masked man. You will bring him to her at the Moonlight café tomorrow at 6. Understand?"

Andrew sighed, there was no arguing with her now. "Fine. I'll be there but I can't promise you an Erik."

"You had better." She hung up, extremely pleased with herself and called Henriette to make sure she was free.

Erik sighed into his coffee and wondered if he should have gone out today. He knew there was a whole bunch of things he was meant to do but he had taken the day off work so he could mope around and play depressing piano music. He was in a ridiculous state of depression (sitting on the sofa with a coffee and watching an old musical) when the phone rang.

Thanks to the wonders of caller ID he knew it was 'Ass Hole'

"Hello Andrew. What the hell do you want?"

Andrew silently cursed his family friend as he spewed his pre-prepared excuse, "I felt like you were ignoring me so I called to ask if you wanted to make it up over coffee tomorrow at 6?"

"I hate going out for coffee Andy, can't we just talk here?" Erik sighed, he did not need this right now. _What I need is Henriette. She was just so… _

"Shut up Erik, you'll love this place and if you don't come out soon people will start to think you've died in your little hole." He laughed, Erik's house was 4 times the size of Andrew's flat at least. It wasn't an elegant thing on the outside but he designed the interior himself.

"Fine." He spat. _Maybe it will take my mind off her._

"I'll pick you up and we'll walk together." He teased, batting his eyelids at the phone, grateful that Erik couldn't punch him through the handset. Erik hung up and threw the phone onto an armchair, flinging himself back into the pillows of the sofa and lying back. What the hell just happened? _Did I agree to go out?_ He shook his head and stalked back the Studio and his beloved drawing desk where he began to sketch his masked beauty.


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Chocolate

**A/N: blows kisses to all her reviewers and shippers Wait did I just blow kisses to my evil shippers of doom?**

**Enjoy…**

Henriette was still miserable, stirring her hot chocolate and adding more and more sugar until Angie was sure her teeth would just dissolve. She was avoiding drinking because people were looking, Angie knew that, but she looked so depressed. _I wish I would tell her!_ Angie chewed her lip thoughtfully and took another look at her watch. Andrew was late as usual.

_Why is she always trying to cheer me up?_ Henri sighed and sat back, abandoning the ice cold chocolate and wasting time by meeting the stares of those naive enough to stare. Most of them were only teenagers anyway, there for an after school drink and a chat, and folded easily; looking away and pretending to be very interested in something else. The game soon became very boring when the all turned to stare at… _Oh. My. God._ She glanced at Angelique, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Close your mouth you'll catch a fly." She winked.

"You… You… You…"

"Hello girls, Henriette." Erik had done his gaping at Andrew as he entered the door. He grabbed Henriette's hand and stood her up, kissing it. Henriette gaped.

"You… You… You…"

Andrew laughed and Angelique kicked Henriette sharply in the back of the knees, she fell back into her seat, still holding Erik's hand. He was wearing the dark leather gloves again but so was she. He looked so elegant in his shirt and jeans compared to her in her bikers' leathers and his mask so much sexier than hers.

Andrew sat next to Angelique, Erik sat next to Henriette. Eventually she found her tongue.

"Erik…" was all she could manage, still grinning. _ANGELIQUE I LOVE YOU! SQWEEE!_

"That's the one," he smiled, amused by her stunned silence, "I didn't know you were going to be here either."

"I… It's good to see you." She smiled weakly. Angelique was just staring, _How on earth does he do that? She's pathetic!_

"And you," he smiled, _But he NEVER smiles! _Andrew was gaping just as badly as Angie, "I think we should all have a drink, and those two should pick their jaws up off the table."

Henriette smirked as Andy and Angie struggled to compose themselves. "I'll take a hot chocolate," she grinned, "Coffee is gross."

"Okay, two hot chocolate, coffee for Andrew, and…"

"A Mocha coffee for Angie!" Henri piped in, "I'll pay." _Must… thank… Angie…_

Angelique could read Henriette like a book, she winked. _No problem Henri. _She cackled mentally. This guy must be really interesting.

Erik ordered _and_ picked up the bill. Angelique elbowed Andrew, "I like your friend," she grinned, "We should meet for coffee more often."

Erik laughed and decided to open the conversation for Henriette who was obviously trying to re-locate her tongue. "So, how was work today sweetie pie?"

"Eugh… Sweetie pie..." Angie teased, wrinkling her nose, Henri batted her away.

"It was okay. The baby monkeys had a little rough play and Angie nearly bit me but it was okay." She said seriously, looked straight at Erik.

"I work in an office block on the opposite side of town…" Angie mumbled, confused, "How'd I try and bite you?"

Erik returned Henri's cheeky grin and they both burst out laughing with Andrew and Angie both looking confused.

It wasn't until the café waitress asked them for last orders that they realised the time.

"Oh god!" Andrew said, chewing his lip, "I'm meant to do that report tomorrow, you guys distracted me!"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Tell them Amore Design held you up at a meeting like you did last time and I'll just fill you in a bunch of junk for your stupid hotel project?"

"My Hero." Andrew sighed sarcastically. Sometimes, having a friend who was a successful business all by himself was really annoying.

Henriette cackled and grabbed Erik by the arm, pouting. "This time I don't let go until I have your MSN, Mobile number and Home phone."

Erik smiled, _I thought you'd never ask!_ He produced a pen from somewhere in his jacket and Angelique supplied piece of paper from the back of her notebook. Ripping the paper in half he wrote his MSN and mobile number on one half and pushed both halves and the pen towards Henri. She wrote her MSN and number on the clean half and kissed it coquettishly before passing it back. Erik laughed, Andrew raised an eyebrow and Angie was staring in shock at Henriette doing something vaguely female.

"Want to see the bike now?" she grinned, pocketing her precious bit of paper. _If I ever loose this I will shoot myself._ She thought, keeping on hand in the pocket closed around the paper. _He even has nice handwriting._

"Of course." Erik stood up and held out his arm for Henriette to take which, of course, she did.

Angie shrugged at the confused looking Andrew and followed the two out of the café.


	6. Chapter 6: MSN Conversation

**A/N: Thanks to all of my fabulous Reviewers! I appreciate every one and will try to reply to you every time **

**Still don't own Phantom sadly… Or Cats. Warning – This chapter is retarded.**

Henriette ran up the stairs to her flat two at a time and turned on the computer. She quickly logged into MSN ready to add her masked stranger. He was nice, and he hadn't once mentioned the bandana, AND he asked for a ride on the bike when she was putting the helmet on and contemplating offering him a lift. Angie went in Andrew's car and Erik rode behind Henri on the bike. _I wish I didn't have to drop him off, we could still be racing around town with his arms around me…_

She typed in his email address and to her great surprise found that he accepted instantly. _He's online! I wonder who he's talking to. Probably his girlfriend._ As soon as she'd thought that she felt sick and had to pour herself a Bacardi and Coke with ice to relax herself. She plucked up the courage and opened a conversation window, smiling at his display picture – a ace of spades surrounded by music notes – it looked hand drawn, it was very good. Henriette changed her display picture to a cartoon spider with googly eyes and changed the lyrics in her side message to waste time. Eventually she broke down and wrote to him.

**Zoo Animal says:  
Hello Handsome!**

She chewed her lip and downed the drink, waiting for his reply.

Erik cheered as her message came up on the screen, spinning round in his chair.

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Sweetheart! Long time no see. ;)**

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Haha very funny**

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****You love me really. Talking to anyone else?**

_Yes, Yes I do. But no I'm not. _Henriette had actually blocked all her other online contacts so she could talk to Erik without distractions. She didn't want to seem desperate though, so she decided to lie. Besides what was she meant to say? 'No I blocked all my friends so I could talk to you alone, oh and I rushed back just to add you. OH! And I want to ride with you again; you're sexy, smart and wonderful. Call me.'

Errr… no.

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Yup, a friend from secondary school. You?**

She lied, kicking herself and having to cling to the chair in order to stop herself going to get another drink.

Erik sipped his hot chocolate thoughtfully. _No… I actually don't have any other contacts apart from Andrew and a bunch of strangers._ He thought, _And I blocked most of the strangers ages ago._

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Nope, I'm all alone. pout**

"Did I just type pout?" Erik asked his cat, Sheeba, who simply yawned and carried on clawing up the carpet. Sheeba loved to claw anything and everything; sofa's, carpets, clothes, flesh…

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Diddums.**

"Oh charming." Sheeba crawled off under the table with an indignant yowl at all the noise and Erik rolled his eyes.

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Aww, Ewik talk to meeee…. I won't let ya be lonely.**

Henriette figured she probably shouldn't have downed the second glass but she quite frankly didn't care. The post was pathetic, and she was flirting shamelessly. Lucky it was only MSN so she could just pretend she was joking.

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Okay, Okay, I'll talk. Enough with the cuteness! I'm meeellltting!**

**Zoo Animal says:  
****So 'Mr Mistofolies' when shall we… two meet again.**

Erik chuckled, and glanced at his calendar. _Oh I'm totally booked up… _he thought sarcastically, poking the blank squares.

**Zoo Animal says:  
****What's with the 'Mr Mistofolies' thing anyway? Isn't he a Cat?**

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Have you seen the show Cats?**

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Of course! I used to want to be in it.**

Erik found himself getting rather aroused at the thought of her wearing on of the skin tight West End costumes and spilt his hot chocolate down his front. He could feel it burning him through his jeans but he just ignored it and carried on typing.

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****So… he's the magical one isn't he? It's the whole musical/magic thing.**

The corner of Henri's mouth twisted into a grin as she thought of the lyrics of Mr Mistofolies. She had worked out exactly why he had that name straight away and she loved it, she just wanted him to talk.

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Anyway what's wrong with cats? I like cats.**

She laughed outloud at the screen and typed her response. She had to go and sleep before she imploded with happiness at talking to Erik. Plus she wanted to invite Angie round for an old style sleepover with icecream and old musical movies.

**Zoo Animal says:  
****There's nothing wrong with cats, I was just wondering. I have to go soon.**

_Noooooo! _They both thought, swigging their drinks almost simultaneously.

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Wait! Are you busy tomorrow**

**Zoo Animal says:  
****I've got work, haven't you?**

_Work can wait! Damn._ "Sheeba… she has work tomorrow… can I invite her over on Saturday?" The cat simply glared, "Fine. I'll take that as a yes." _Why am I talking to my cat?_

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****I love being self employed. Saturday then?**

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Okay, time and place?**

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****My place.**

Erik hesitated. 7.00 was too late, and a bit forward since it would mean she would be staying late. He wrestled with his mind. He didn't want her over too early because then it would just be a friendly thing, but he had to make it a friendly thing… oh damn.

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Okay, your place, Lunch – I'll be over at 12.30**

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Sure. Don't be late.**

**Zoo Animal says:  
****Bye Bye!**

**Mr Mistofolies says:  
****Bye gorgeous.**

Erik wished he could withdraw that sentence but then he realised she was offline. He was about to turn it off when the computer beeped.

**Message "Bye gorgeous." Could not be sent to all recipients.**

"Shit."

He turned off the computer, writing the lunch on his calendar. It was a bit early, but he supposed he would have to settle for friends with Henriette. There was no use rushing things – how could she love him anyway?

Henriette turned off the computer and went straight to bed although it was really too early. She lay on the covers staring at the ceiling. _Why the hell did you sign out you idiot? Lunch! What the hell was I thinking? _Shaking her head she wriggled into a baggy shirt and crawled under the covers to sleep. Dreaming about Erik in a Mr Mistofolies costume…


	7. Chapter 7: Getting ready for Lunch

**A/N: Oh. My. God! I saw the stage show this weekend, that's why I didn't upload the new chapter. DEAR LORD! Earl Carpenter is GOD!  
Still don't own Phantom, unfortunately…**

It was 7 am and Henriette was sitting on the sofa in Angelique's flat drinking hot chocolate. She was wearing her biker's leathers; Angie was wearing pink PJ's with hearts on.

"Henriette… it's too early. You're meeting for lunch not breakfast." The living dead whined from an armchair.

"But Angie I need help." Angelique muttered something along the lines of 'I figured.' Henriette shot her a look and continued regardless. "I need something nice to wear, casual but nice."

Angelique rolled her eyes. The last time Henri had turned up begging for fashion advice was when her work colleague invited her to a business dinner thing and she needed smart clothes. Even then it was simply a matter of picking out a suitable suit (she refused to wear dresses) and Henriette had been calm and collected most of the time. Now she was a nervous wreck. It was like nothing Angie had ever seen before.

"Casual lunch with Erik. Right." She made a point of yawning widely and disappeared for a moment into her spare room. She came out with a red top; it was long, and ended about mid-thigh but tight. The neckline was low but it buttoned up so that wasn't an issue. "Wear this over your black jeans and pirate boots. Do whatever you like with your hair and promise me that you will not do up more than 2 buttons on the t-shirt okay?"

Henriette nodded gratefully and took the shirt, storing it in her bag and dumping her empty mug on the table. "Jeans and pirate boots. Got it…"

"No makeup."

"No makeup." Henriette repeated dutifully. "I owe you one Angie."

"You owe me lots, it's a damn good thing you have me as a friend. Where would you be without me?" she laughed, throwing a cushion at her.

Henriette caught the cushion and grinned, "I would be Fashion consultant-less and hopeless. You can come round for dinner tonight if you want and I'll relay the details."

"If you're cooking fine – I'll be there. I but I get to bring desert."

Henriette nodded and held out her hand. "We have a deal. I shall see you at 7" they shook on it and Henri left to get waffles for breakfast.

------------

Un-known to anyone else Erik was also up and about at some ungodly hour in the morning pacing up and down the kitchen. Lunch… Lunch… Lunch…

"Sheeba!" he cried, flinging himself onto a stool at the breakfast bar, "Why did I say lunch! Why!"

Sheeba yawned, glared at him, and disappeared into the garden through the catflap.

"Fat lot of help you are." Erik muttered, getting up to continue his cupboard search. It wasn't that he had no food; it was more that he couldn't cook. In fact Erik's entire menu of things-he-could-cook included Pasta in a pre-made sauce, Oven Pizza & Oven chips, and some vegetables. If he wanted good food he went out. End of.

He paced some more, and eventually went into the living room and sat at the computer.

Half an hour later he turned it off, rubbing his eyes. Still screwed. "Maybe I could take her out? For Pizza?" He said aloud, "Maybe I should stop talking to inanimate objects and animals…" Erik sighed. Someone, probably Andrew, had called him a genius once. _If only they could see me now…_


	8. Chapter 8: Music

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was ridiculously short. Love and hugs to Jess and Beth. Still dun own it. Or Cats. Who'd you think I am? Andrew Lloyd-Webber?! **

Henriette chewed her lip under the black bandana. To waste time between picking up her breakfast and leaving for Erik's she showered and spent far too long brushing and braiding her hair. It was now damp, and hanging in a thick braid down the back of the red shirt. Angelique was _good_ at her job, Henri looked nice especially with the jacket she'd borrowed. She'd watched 'Cats' just to fill space but on reflection that hadn't been a good idea because she'd been humming all the way.

When she'd pulled up outside the house she'd felt like such a scruff standing on the step of his neat little house with a worn old bike helmet under her arm.

She glanced at her phone, 12.00 – damn. Half an hour to…

---------

Erik opened the door with a nervous smile. He'd heard the bike, and hadn't bothered to check the time. "Henriette!" he grinned, she looked lovely but he couldn't tell she was nervously chewing her lip under the black cloth.

Henriette just smiled as he led her in. "So, what's for lunch?" she joked. For once he was wearing clothes that were slightly more casual than hers, a black t-shirt (why always black? She didn't really care. It was probably for the same reason she wore black.) and blue jeans.

"Ah… Lunch." He smiled, "I'll get to that in a minute, I'm afraid I'm not a brilliant cook so we'll be going out."

"Ooooh where?" Henri asked eagerly, putting her helmet down carefully by the front door.

Erik smiled and tapped his nose knowingly. "You'll see. What would you like to drink? Our reservations are for 12:50"

Henriette winced guiltily. She _was_ very early. "Erm…"

"Basically you can have red wine, water, orange juice or cola." He smiled, "And don't worry about being early." _I probably would have had a nervous breakdown if you hadn't arrived…_

"Cola… please." Henri smiled, perching herself on the edge of the sofa. Erik nodded and disappeared for a moment, returning with a glass of Red wine and a cola. He put both drinks on the coffee table and sat next to her, making sure he wasn't close enough to be invading her space. She wanted to shuffle across so she was closer to him. But she was nervous, so she sat frozen to the spot.

"So, what's this place like?" Henri asked, "Go on, Yes or No – is it…. Fancy?"

Erik grinned, alright… "Not really…."

"Okay… Italian?"

He smirked, "No."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza is Italian!"

Henriette laughed, "Oh alright then. Ummm… a steakhouse?"

"God no!" Erik said, choking on his drink from laughing.

Henriette laughed again, "Alright alright! Umm… Mexican?"

"No…" Erik rolled his eyes, there was no way she would guess. "Give up yet?"

Henriette pouted, "Yes. Go on tell me."

"No!" he said, laughing, "You'll see when we get there."

Henriette pretended to be hurt, "Fine. We'll talk about…."

"Music?" Henriette gave Erik a puzzled look when he interrupted and he smirked, "I know a great way to pass the time, come with me."

Still puzzled Henriette followed Erik through a door, down a narrow flight of stairs and into a dark basement. He disappeared for a moment as she hovered at the bottom of the stairs wondering what on earth could be down there and flicked on a light.

The basement was well lit but most of the room gave the impression that it wasn't used much. The walls and floor were bare, concrete and breezeblocks with only a gigantic Persian rug trying to disguise the bleak grey décor. There were no windows or doors, only the stairs up to the Living Room. Instruments hung on the walls or rested on stands all around the room but it was only the Grand Piano set perfectly in the centre of the far wall that looked used. The seat was worn and the keys aged, the lid scattered with bits of sheet music. A fountain pen and some sheet music were placed neatly above the keys. Erik walked over to it and sat on the bench, running his fingers along the keys as if saying hello to the Piano before he turned round and motioned for Henriette to come over.

She stood behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, breathless. "Welcome," he smiled, "To my humble abode." Henriette pressed a key on the piano, the note rang out loud and clear and perfectly tuned.

"It's amazing." She breathed, "Do you play all of these?" she motioned to the instruments around the edges of the room. He nodded. "Would you show me?"

Erik nodded again and shifted on the seat so there was room for her. She sat down and started reading the sheet music. It was handwritten, but she didn't see much before he snatched it off her. "It's not finished!" he explained, tucking it under some other sheets. He grabbed a book and placed it on the stand without showing her the cover and started to play.

Soon he had reeled off the whole of Mr Mistofolies without mistakes; Henri grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "You play brilliantly." She stated simply, "Play 'Grizzabella'…"

He did, _I don't ever want her to move. This is where I belong._ Erik seemed to go into a whole different world when he was playing, he hadn't even seemed to have noticed Henri rested on his shoulder until she shifted and on the edge of hearing he caught the lyrics…

"_She haunted many a low resort,  
On the grimy road of Tottenham court.  
She flitted about he no mans land…  
From the 'Rising Sun',  
To the 'Friend at Hand'…"_

But then she seemed to notice she was singing because she shut up and looked at him. He finished playing and looked at her, "You like?"

Henriette nodded. _Oh god what if he heard me sing?_

"Come on then, we should leave now." _Oh god what is she thinking?_

_**She/He must think I'm a lunatic.**_

------

They drove to the restaurant in Erik's car – a stylish sports model – and parked in the nearest space, meaning they had to walk a few blocks just to get there. Henri didn't mind, neither did Erik.

The two of them walked down the busy street arm in arm 'So they didn't loose eachother' both ignoring the odd looks their masks attracted. To Henriette's surprise Erik led her into a brightly lit Sushi bar complete with conveyer belt and the waitress ushered them to a cubicle where Erik made sure he sat with the mask facing the wall. Henri smiled. The waitress obviously thought they were odd but it was like she'd been prepared for them.

"Sorry, I didn't bother to ask if you even like Sushi." Erik smiled, "But I got the feeling you would."

"No kidding!" Henriette grinned, "I love sushi! Me and Jess used to go down to Tesco and just buy sushi instead of sweets." She grinned, "We would wind up the cashiers no end, and it was great fun."

Erik laughed, "Brilliant, well, Lunch is on me so help your self." He grinned, handing her a menu. "Bon Appetite!"

**A/N: I have a pounding headache. Pity me with your precious reviews… crawls into bed with a hot water bottle**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing Happened!

**A/N: Muha, I'm in a fanfiction! Several actually… under several different names, anyways love to all those who put me in their stories. Dun own Witches of Eastwick either.**

Henriette enjoyed the lunch immensely, although she was more interested in talking than eating and had to get a second lunch when she reluctantly left Erik's house. The talked, and Erik spoke to a waitress in Japanese just to confuse her because Henriette dared him to, and they both had 'Cats' stuck in their heads and kept humming. The few hours were kind of a blur. All she knew was that they never got further than hugs (and for Henriette and her friends hugs were like breathing) and no one mentioned the masks. They didn't mention their own or the other person's. Erik kissed the back of her hand before as she mounted her motorbike and that was it.

And now she was stuck cooking dinner for Angelique so they could share gossip. But there was no gossip to share. There was no way she would say what had happened in the music room. To Angelique it would be nothing, but she wasn't THERE she hadn't felt the buzz of sitting next to the pianist.

Well she had, but never alone like that. Henriette dreamed about things like that. Angelique was too normal – she wouldn't understand.

Henriette had been too depressed about leaving Erik to think straight so she simply cooked a stir fry to her secret recipe and mixed cocktails for the two of them. At least she didn't have to worry about desert.

By the time Angelique arrived (late, as usual) Henri had got the DVD ready and set dinner out on the table in front of the TV. She was all set to just enjoy herself; there was even some cookie dough ice-cream still in the freezer. Angelique enjoyed the Chinese style stir fry but she enjoyed probing for gossip even more. She'd brought an apple pie and she wasn't parting with it until Henriette parted with the important details of Lunch with Erik.

"Nothing really happened; we had Sushi – that was about it." Henri lied; the music was her moment…

"Henriette you are not a good liar and you never have been now tell me the truth, what are you hiding!" Angelique persisted, tugging at the bottom of Henriette's bandana.

A hand shot up and grabbed Angelique's wrist so she couldn't pull the mask too hard. "I'm not hiding anything! Honestly! We talked, we ate sushi, we went home, we…" _went into the music room and he played me some beautiful music he'd written and… _"…we just talked! I didn't mention his mask and he didn't mention mine. We hugged. End of."

Angelique refused to take that as an answer and shook her head, "No you didn't. You did something interesting. Why won't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell!" Henriette snapped, pulling Angelique's hand away from her bandana and in doing so tugging the bandana loose.

"Henriette I'm sorry I…" Angelique started, shuffling backwards, dropping the bandana.

Henriette turned away, grabbing it and tying it back on firmly before she even spoke. "Nothing happened." She growled, "Just drop it okay."

Angelique tentatively reached out and touched Henriette on the shoulder, "I didn't mean to do that Henri, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but I know there was something." _What on earth happened? Was it bad? _"I should go…"

Henriette turned and grabbed Angelique's arm. "No stay, we'll watch the Witches of Eastwick or something and sing along. Please?"

Angelique nodded. "Be right back." She said, zipping over to the fridge freezer and returning with two dessert sporks, her apple pie and the ice cream. They settled down together and watched. The strained silence soon melting back into a hyper singing fest…

-------------------------

Erik sat in the music room with the song, playing it repeatedly with the lights low and the piano lit by one spotlight. He started from the beginning, playing a few bars of introduction and suddenly his powerful voice filled the dark space.

"_Past the point of no return…_

_No backward glances,_

_The games we've played till now are at an end._

_Past all thought of if or when…_

_No use resisting!_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_

He sighed and threw the papers onto the lid of the piano. A quiet mew from beneath the stool told him that Sheeba was settling down beneath his seat and it was late. Very Late – Sheeba generally didn't get in until the small hours of the morning. With a sigh Erik heaved himself out of the seat, ignoring the protests from his stiff limbs, and made his way into the kitchen.

As he poured himself a glass of water he wondered why Henriette had left so quickly. She had been enjoying the music, she was laughing and clapping and generally in good spirits so what made her give such a speedy exit? He searched through the events bit by bit. It had been when he played something she recognised and she had sung quietly. He'd turned to look at her and that… THAT was the moment she had changed. In the second she realised he was looking at her she went from being loud and happy to being really self-conscious, even tugging the edges of that queer bandana before she eventually made excuses, hugged him and told him she'd had a wonderful day and left. Just… left.

_Was it my mask?_ He lifted it off his face and downed the drink slowly. _No…was it her mask?_ Erik shook his head and replaced the mask, tomorrow he would have to find out what had happened. Perhaps it was best not to probe, but Erik didn't care. He wanted her to like him and if he'd done something wrong he had to know.

-----------------

When Angelique finally left hours later Henriette was in much better spirits. Angie was slightly shaken by the fight but she knew Henri, her moods changed faster than the blink of an eye, but something had happened that had shaken her up and by the time Angelique had left she was determined to find out what. This relationship was going to work for Henriette if she had to threaten Erik with a gun.

After all – it was sort of her fault that Henri had fallen for the mysterious masked marauder in the first place and she was damn sure that Erik liked Henriette back.

This would work for them – on pain of Angelique.

------------------

Andrew was innocently unaware of everything that was going on, so let's not waste time with him.

**A/N: Hahaha… retarded last sentence. I'm tired, yet still I type. See how devoted I—Zzzzzzzzz…. R&R loves!**


	10. Chapt 10: A Series of Unfortunate events

**A/N: I did stay on late to type the story. Aint I sad? Dun own it.**

Henriette woke up ill. Her head hurt, her throat hurt and she had to get up early because she needed a drink and some cough tablets. She didn't know where it had come from it had just appeared out of nowhere, and now she felt awful, and on top of that she refused to be social – she just locked herself into her room and listened to her favourite West end Tracks on full volume.

She didn't bother getting out of her room to eat or drink, once she'd had one glass of water she locked herself away and didn't emerge which just made it worse because then she started to feel faint.

Jess rang, and that was the first in a series of unfortunate Events.

"Henri are you okay? You sound ill." Jess squealed down the phone.

"M'okay Jess… honest…" Henriette mumbled. Jess was not going to be convinced…

"You are not. You're sick. Do you want me to come over?"

"No."

"Good. I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't move."

Jess hung up. Henriette groaned into her pillow, Jess was a fabulous friend but when Henri was feeling antisocial she tended to avoid cheerful people like the plague… Jess was a cheerful person, an unbearably cheerful person.

As promised she arrived at the door a few minutes later – and let herself in with the spare key. This was Event number 2.

"Shit."

"Henri? Hey babes, how are you."

"Mmmnf mmmnff mnf mnf." _Translation: Much better sod off._

Jess rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow out forcefully from beneath Henriette's head. As suspected Henri was pale, Jess sighed and produced a chocolate bar seemingly from nowhere. She shoved it under Henri's nose. "Eat." She instructed.

It was well known in Henri's small but rather mentally disturbed circle of friends that she had a habit of just not eating when she didn't feel like it, turning into an anti-social hermit and as a result making herself feel sick.

The chocolate bar was reluctantly devoured and Jess, grinning, replaced the music with an old Werewolf movie.

Henriette, having been forced back to the land of the living bunched Jess in the arm. "Bitch. I was fine. What'd you have to make me all sociable for?" She said, smiling.

Jess just hugged her and bounded away to make drinks. There was like an un-squashable cheerfulness in her and to Henriette, who had a lot of bad issues, it was really odd that someone could be happy all the time AND watch a lot of Japanese anime without their brains imploding. She just shrugged it off and accepted it. After all – she now had chocolate where there was no chocolate before.

"Lenneybabes, get the ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons while you're up!" Henri yelled, stretching as she got up and wandered into the bathroom. Henri got washed and dress and by the time Jess came back with the drinks she was stretched out on the bed to watch the movie with her bandana firmly tied on.

Jess tugged it as she jumped on top of the covers with the ice cream firmly in hand. "You don't need to wear that."

"I really do."

Jess shrugged. All Henri's friends had to put up with Henri's quirks, it was one of the reasons Henri didn't possess many friends.

--------------------------

"Erik Amore… my, my… to what do I owe the pleasure of your call at this damn hour of the day? I'm busy." Angelique drawled. She was balancing the phone on one shoulder whilst trying to measure out a length of material for a prototype design.

"It's a Sunday." Erik said bluntly, "How can you be busy?"

"Fashion never sleeps love. What do you want?" She dropped the tape measure and had to catch it one handed whilst balancing the roll of cloth with her elbow.

"Have you spoken to Henriette recently?" He tapped his fingers on the desk. Girls were annoying… _But Henriette isn't like other girls._

"Indeed I have Monsieur Amore, why do you ask?" The chalk she was meant to be marking with disappeared into thin air and she had to crawl under the table to retrieve it. The measuring began again from scratch.

"Did she say anything about yesterday?" Angelique's tape measure clattered to the ground and she cursed loudly. The mission was abandoned. _So he realized something wasn't right. Well done batman._

"No. She wouldn't tell me anything. Why?" Angelique loved organising her friends' love life – after all they were all so rubbish at organising their own.

Erik sighed, there was no point lying. "She seemed tense when she left. I was just wondering if you had an insight as to why. She's insecure about her mask isn't she?"

Angelique smiled to herself. "Well done Monsieur Amore, I thought you of all people would understand that."

Erik chose to ignore the second comment. "I think then that maybe that was it, I am never good in social situations for the same reason. Good day Madame Jameson." He answered curtly, hanging up on her. His fingers still tapped a steady tattoo on the desk.

Angelique gazed open mouthed at the phone. Firstly she wanted to know how he knew her Fiancée's second name, and why he'd called her by it. Secondly she wanted to talk to Henriette. If she'd mucked up her date because of her stupid issues then there was going to be trouble. The phone call was Event 3.

Angelique's decision to phone Henriette was Event 4.

"Hey Angie! It's me, Jess!"

Angelique frowned, why did Jess answer? Had she dialled the wrong number? That didn't take long to work out as in the background Henri yelled "Bring the phone through here and put her on loudspeaker!"

"Jess… Hi…" Angie murmured. A series of beeps told her loudspeaker was on.

"Hey Jess, Hey Henri!" Angie said, "Henri you might want to take me off loudspeaker now."

Henri laughed, "Why ever would I want to do that?"

"This is an important phone call about your love life." Jess looked at Henri. Henri looked guilty and worried. She grabbed the phone and a few more beeps indicated that the conversation was private again. A click told Angie that Henri had locked herself in the Studio.

"What about my 'love life' Angie?"

Angelique smirked, "It's nothing bad… except that Erik just called and he told me you were tense yesterday. You idiot! So much for 'nothing happened'! Why were you so damn tense that he actual got worried? It's not like he was going to think you were weird because of the mask! The one guy who actually likes you enough to call up your BEST FRIEND just to find out if he'd done something wrong, the one guy who doesn't give a flying fuck about your mask and you go and act all stupid around him! Get over your damn insecurities woman! HE DOESN'T CARE! He's got issues enough of his own without bothering about yours so just relax and enjoy the relationship you ass!"

Henriette listened to Angie's rant in silence and when it was finished she snorted down the phone. "Angelique Vouchaire will you please get your nose out of my business? Firstly I have met Erik all of twice and that does not count as a love life. Secondly when I was with him I didn't even notice the masks and thirdly my insecurities are also my business. If you're trying to fix me then get lost because I can cope with my problems."

Angelique sighed. "Fine. But you'll be sorry."

There was just enough time for Angie to hear Henri snort again before she hung up.


End file.
